1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for a camera which rewinds film into a cartridge. Particularly, the present invention relates to a film rewinding apparatus in which the method for setting a timer that times the rewinding is improved.
2. Description of Related Art
Film rewinding apparatuses for cameras that rewind film into a cartridge are generally known.
In these film rewinding apparatuses, a timer is provided to time when the rewinding is to be completed. That is, a fixed time period or a time period corresponding to the power source voltage at the time of starting the film rewinding is set into a rewinding completion timer and a determination is made that the rewinding has been completed if film perforation detecting signals are not output from photosensors.
However, in conventional film rewinding apparatuses of cameras, changes in the surrounding temperature cause frictional forces in the driving systems or the battery power voltage fluctuates so that the number of driving rotations of the rewinding motor changes. This creates a problem in that various types of experiments must be conducted under differing environmental conditions to determine the set time period for use by the timer in order that the timer could accurately time the completion of the rewinding operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a film rewinding apparatus which accurately times the completion of rewinding the film without regard to changes that occur in environmental conditions.